Only Half Alone
by ArikaPhantomess
Summary: Tenten is tired of empty nights.


"Sorry, I'm going out with Ino."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'm already going out with Sakura."

"Didn't you know? I'm going with Hinata."

Hinata, Sakura and Ino- the most popular girls in Konoha. All the boys went crazy for them, and why shouldn't they? Hinata had the most fabulous curves in the city, yet she was always demure and proper; possibly the best catch. Ino's beautiful blonde hair drove boys wild wondering whether it was real or not and the way she flung herself at them, they didn't have to try very hard to find out. And Sakura, the strong, spicy Sakura; every ninja hoped to keep up with her.

Tenten was tired. She tried not to begrudge the girls their popularity, after all, they couldn't help it (well, maybe not Ino), but at the same time, she was tired of being passed over because the guys she wanted to date would rather have her friends than her. Somehow, it never failed.

She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling and holding back her angry tears. It wasn't fair, it really wasn't. So she was quiet, but didn't have the benefit of Hinata's enormous talent to make up for it. So she wasn't spunky or whorish! She was smart and determined and funny... any man would be lucky to date her!

The bed creaked loudly as she suddenly sat up. She furiously scrubbed at her cheeks. To hell with men! Who needs 'em? She could have just as much fun with any girl. Well, maybe she could. Her three friends were busy with men all the time, so that didn't really leave her much other choice. She could really only hang out with herself. Herself...

Her hands slowly formed a seal, as if she were still undecided. "Kage Bunshin... no Jutsu!" The smoke in the room settled and there stood her double. More uncanny than a twin, this girl was exactly the same in both looks and manner. They regarded each other for exactly the same length of time, even shifting weight from foot to foot in the same way.

"Tenten," she said softly. Is that really what her voice sounded like? Her clone gestured for her to sit, which she did. She knelt behind her and loosened the tight buns of hair, letting a wave of brown fall down her back. The clone reached for a comb and shook the creases loose. Tenten rarely took down her long hair; the buns were comfortable and she never really thought about changing her hair. In retrospect, that might explain her lack of dates.

Tenten's clone gently untangled her hair, pleasantly scratching the scalp with every stroke until it hung full and glossy. Tenten then traded places with herself and performed the same service. Whimsically, she braided her hair and put a false flower in the knot. They sat together, twining their arms around one another and taking comfort in the other's presence. Even their hearts beat in exactly the same rhythm.

Later, Tenten would not remember who started it, but one soft pair of lips met the other. Desperately, they pressed close, tasting the other's heat. Tenten knew herself very well. She knew that when her throat was kissed, her head swam with desire, when her nipples were tweaked, her sex would burn and when her clit was stroked, her toes would curl right back into her arches.

Together, they unclasped the frogs of their respective garments, letting the pink material fall away to reveal their chest bindings. Tenten's fingers traced her collarbone, trailed down her sides and teased her breasts by stroking their fullness. Her clone's eyes fluttered and closed with pleasure, so she tweaked her nipple through the bindings before loosening the cloth and letting them unravel, exposing a perfect pair of pert tits.

They were delightfully warm to touch, but tasted even better. The gasps she created by swirling her tongue around the erect bud honestly made her wet. Her hand longed to reach her core, but instead hooked a finger into her partner's waistband. The clone rose on her knees, her hips now level with Tenten's face, and let her trousers be pulled down and off. Tenten quickly seized her ass and breathed her scent.

Because the scent was her own, the only time it could be detected was when it was concentrated, especially at the pussy. The scent was light and reminiscent of fall flowers, possibly a sign that she spent too much time out of doors. Tenten leaned in and began with a long, slow lick, swirling slowly around her clitoris with a broad stroke. The clone's knees shook against the bed and threatened to spill them both off, but the firm grip on her ass kept her hips still.

Delicately, she nibbled at the clit and rolled the inner lips between her teeth. Then, she expertly flicked the emergent pearl with her tongue until her clone's hands dug into her shoulders to prevent her from giving up all control. As it turns out, her clone's orgasm sent a sympathetic stab of hot pleasure through her body. She drew away, licking delicious cum off her lips and stood, removing her own pants slowly to give the girl a moment to recover.

She sat on the edge of the bed, lightly feeling the girl there and smiling when she twitched and laughed because it tickled. It felt vain to think that she was beautiful, but it didn't feel quite like complimenting herself. She knew the flaws of her body and normally was painfully aware of them, but when she watched her twin's breathing slow and the flush recede from her skin, she didn't really notice. Instead, she leaned down and kissed the pale, sensitive skin under her left breast.

The girl sat up, taking her original by the shoulders and pressing her don on the bed so that her knees hung over the side and her toes brushed the floor. She slowly stood, trembling a tiny bit when her feet took her weight, then knelt and spread Tenten's legs. Her hand cupped the entire sex before a forefinger traced the part of her lips and gently parted her folds, exposing her to the cool air.

Deliberately, the clone traced her entrance with two fingers before slipping them inside. First, she spread her fingers apart so that Tenten gasped and gripped the bed, then firmly stroked her walls. When her subject calmed from that high, she inserted another finger and lightly pressed her front wall, making small, circular motions with her fingertips. Her hips tightened and rose instinctively, trying to let more inside, but three fingers barely fit- another might break someone.

The clone leaned in closely and kissed Tenten's clit. She teased it with her teeth and then sucked it into her mouth to flick it back and forth. Under her, the bed shook wildly. Sensing impending climax, she took the final opportunity to slip her pinky inside as well and instantly felt a powerful contraction around her hand. Tenten moaned loudly in starts and stops, gave one, last, desperate shake, then fell back limply.

Eventually, the jutzu would have to be broken and the clone dismissed, but the last thing Tenten wanted was to leave her arms. After situating themselves under the covers, they lay side by side, holding hands. Maybe tomorrow, she would try again. Maybe tomorrow would be the day that ended her solitude... but not tonight.

Being alone was hard enough in the daylight.


End file.
